marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Turac (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = Turkish | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Former Turkish warlord | Education = | Origin = Vampire | PlaceOfBirth = Turkey | Creators = Gerry Conway; Gene Colan | First = Dracula Lives #2 | Death = Giant-Size Dracula #3 | HistoryText = Lord Turac was a Turkish warlord during the reign of the Ottoman Empire. In the year 1459, he collaborated with Baron Korda on a mission to seize the crown of Wallachia in Romania. The Wallachian voivode, Prince Vlad Dracula, dreamt of the attack, but due to the psychic manipulations of Varnae, acted on false information. Vlad led his forces against the Turks, but they were hopelessly slaughtered. Turac himself felled Vlad on the field of battle. He was not content with merely killing his opponent, however. He wanted Dracula to live so that he could use him as a puppet to control all of Wallachia. He brought the dying Prince Vlad to a gypsy named Lianda and instructed her to heal him. Turac didn't know that Lianda was actually a vampire, and when she turned Dracula into a vampire as well, Turac impaled her with his spear. Lianda survived the attack, but died shortly thereafter at the hands of her master Varnae. Turac took the neophyte vampire Dracula and imprisoned him inside of his own castle. Turac's men then took to violating Dracula's wife Maria. Later, Maria told her chained husband Dracula of this. Lord Turac burst in and tried to take Maria away. While struggling to break free, she hit her head against a column and died, thus invoking Dracula's ire. Dracula went blind with rage and broke free of the chains binding him to the wall. He bit Turac across the throat and left him to die. Turac became Dracula's first victim as a vampire. As a newly resurrected vampire, Turac returned to his castle in Ankara, killing everyone including his wife. When his daughter Elianne found him, he attacked her, accidentally impaling himself on her spear. With his dying words, he asked her to take vengeance on Dracula . | Powers = Turac possessed characteristics common to most vampires. * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Reflexes * Immortality * Fangs * Hypnotism * Shape-shifting | Abilities = | Strength = Superhuman | Weaknesses = Turac, like all vampires, had a number of special vulnerabilities. He was highly allergic to silver and could be severely injured, or killed, with silver weaponry. If Turac was injured by silver, his recovery time was considerably slower than normal. Turac was also unable to withstand exposure to direct sunlight. His tissue would instantly dry up and would crumble to powder within a matter of moments. He could be killed by having a wooden stake plunged into his heart, somehow interrupting the mystical energies that kept him alive. Turac could also be killed by decapitation and exposure to fire. Turac was supernaturally repelled by religious icons, such as the Cross of David or a crucifix. The degree to which this affected him was based on the strength of the wielder's faith in the icon and religion it represents, not the size of the icon itself. Turac was restricted to residing within his coffin during the daylight hours. He had to line his coffin with soil from his homeland in order to both sustain his power and travel more than 100 miles from his birthplace. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Spear fitted with a sharpened razor tip. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Warlords